


Layover

by sharkeu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Almost Relationships, Angst, Breakups, Closure, First Love, Friendship, Moving On, Other, Past, Second Chances, Travel, What Ifs, almost, im back with angst, one night, this hurts im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeu/pseuds/sharkeu
Summary: You thought you're finally over your first love Jackson until you saw him again.





	Layover

South Korea has always been your favorite destination. You can't tell if it's your fangirl heart or South Korea just has always been welcoming to you. You can't really tell, but one thing's clear to, Korea is the closest place to home—especially when it has been your layover for the past five years of traveling.

South Korea became your first layover when you were bound to Jordan. You fell in love with the idea of exploring a place within a limited time. It's thrilling and it challenges you to make the most of the limited time you have; it's more fulfilling and South Korea is the perfect place for that. There's always something new to discover in this place. So ever since you learned that you can choose your layover destination, you have always chose South Korea, if possible.

It's great if you have the right time and all but not when your plane arrived at Incheon airport at ten in the evening and was able to check out at around eleven-thirty. It's late and you’re alone, what do are you supposed to do at midnight? Sure, you can go to night markets in Dongdaemun but you’re too afraid you’ll end up buying stuff you don't need and mess up your budget. You can also go party around Gangnam, pretty thrilling, but you have done that before and it's pretty exhausting especially if you don't have someone to deal with your hangover the next day.

So right now, you’re sitting at the airport wondering what to do with your eight-hour layover while the whole city is asleep.

Instead of just sitting there, you checked in your baggage, leaving only your backpack with your personal things with you before deciding to go out for a walk, not really knowing where to go and what to do.

You found yourself in an intersection, waiting for the stoplight to turn green for the pedestrians. You are staring at the pedestrian light counting until you’re good to cross.

But your legs suddenly got weak when you saw someone across the street; waiting for the go just like you.

  1. The red number on the stoplight says.



Your eyes are wide in shock. How can this happen? You thought to yourself. How can someone your tried so hard so forget appear in front of you?

45.

Is this even real? Is it really him? You can't really tell but your heart knows. It is sure the moment it saw those eyes.

30.

The guy saw you now. He is looking straight at you, staring, even. The same astonishment and shock is seen in his eyes but he's hiding it with a smile. He's smiling at you. How can he do that?

15.

How the heck can the universe mess with you like this?

10.

Why the fuck are you bumping with your first love in the most unexpected place, in the most unexpected time?

5.

The time is running faster than your brain. What should you do?

4.

Should you turn around and walk away? Will he run after you?

3.

Should you cross the street and walk past him as if you two don't have history? Will he stop you?

2.

Or shall you go to him, say hi and even give him a hug just like your heart is telling you to? Will he hug you back?

1.

It's too late now, the number in the light turned green asking for the pedestrians to cross the street in just forty-five seconds. Fuck. How is anyone suppose to cross this wide street in just forty-five seconds? Clock is ticking, and you still doesn't know what to do. The green light's already at twenty-eight and you have to make a decision.

You glanced to the guy again and he's looking at you as he walk, rather, runs to you. His eyes are eager and excited.

You took it as an answer for yourself and starts running too.

Why are you running? You could just have waited for him to get to you and not act like you are craving for him.

But you are. Who are you fooling?

You glanced at the light, it's at five now, there's no way you—the two of you—can get to the other side of the street when you’re just halfway through.

3.

2.

1.

As the countdown stopped and the cars started moving again, you found yourself in the aisle on the middle of an unusual busy street at midnight—two arms are tightly wrapped around you. And finally, after years of traveling, you felt like home.

Without second thoughts, you hugged him back. The hug was warm, comfortable but arguably short. You know there was something in that hug—like he was craving for it too, but for some reasons, he was the one to cut it short.

"I've missed you." Jackson said in your ear, almost a whisper. His gentle voice sending chills to your spine. Jackson’s hand dropped into your arms.

"I missed you too." was all you could say. You are still bewildered by all these. Bumping into Jackson, literally running into him, and how the two of them just hugged as if nothing happened; as if hearts weren't once broken.

You are just staring at him, at his hazel eyes which were staring back at you. You are just staring back at his eyes that you miss so much.

"What—why—“ You don't know what to say. People around you know you as the girl who got her shit together. You are your nieces' role model, people love you. You’re an organized control freak but for the first time in your adult life, you’re into something you don't know how to deal with.

Jackson just smiled at your stutters. His hand drops to your hand, holding it tightly. "Let's not talk here."

You got weak all over her body now, you’re to weak to move. Good thing, Jackson was strong enough to drag you a little bit to turn you to the other side of the aisle, waiting for the light to turn back to green so you two can cross the street.

Jackson had to drag you across since you’re just to weak to walk and weak to even think. Everything is happening so fast.

You were walking in a quiet street when you got your shit together and was quick to turn to your heel.

You tired to let go from Jackson’s grip but his grip was either too tight or you’re too weak that you failed to let go.

"Where are we going?" You asked.

"Aren't you hungry? Let's get something to eat." Jackson answered.

You wanted to shout, to knock him out even. What is he doing? Why is he acting like nothing happened? Seven years have passed. Seven-fucking-years of moving on and trying to move on. And now that you’re fine—or as you thought you are—how can he smile like nothing happened?

But somewhere deep down your heart, you know you want this too.

"It's past twelve. Where will we eat?" you asked, walking at a normal pace now.

Jackson just looked back at you and smiled before dragging you and increasing the pace of your steps.

You then found yourselves inside of 24-hour convenient store after a couple of minutes.

They were sitting in stools by the store's glass walls, facing an empty street.

"Seriously?" You asked as the wait for their ramyeon to cook.

"What?" Jackson asked chuckling. "Didn't you used to like all things Korean back then? You even bugged me once to go to this Korean store just to look for and buy Korean stuff you don't need."

You couldn't help but to smile at the memory and at the fact that Jackson still remembers it.

"So," Jackson started. "How are you? I heard you're traveling?"

You were surprised. How did he know?

"Yeah." You answered as you wipe some of the mess you made in your mouth by slurping noodles.

"And Korea is one of your travels?" Jackson asked again. How can he casually ask these questions as if he's meeting with a long time friend? Friend. Maybe that was what they were. Just friends.

You shook your head—both as an answer and to shake away your thoughts. "Nah. Korea's my layover. I'm off to Prague."

"Wow, Prague." Jackson repeated in amazement. "You really had gone far." he smiled and you are now sure, nothing happened in the past seven years of moving on. You’re still smitten by his smile, you’re still deeply in love with this guy.

"How about you? What are you doing here?" You asked.

Jackson smiled a bit weakly before smiling wider and more genuine. "I just came from Busan to," he trailed off as if thinking of the right words to say. "Organize stuff." He continued. "And my flight back home is from Incheon, but not until 7am tomorrow."

"Great. I'm leaving for Prague at 8."

There was a long moment of silence. Neither of you wants to break the silence; afraid that one word might mess up this comfort that you experience.

If you have a choice, you will just stay here beside Jackson, not worrying about what has been done and what could have been's. You can't count how many times you have wished for this exact moment to happen; to just forget about everything and be back together.

Jackson is you almost—if you can call someone that. That one person you're sure you're in love with but the heavens and fate did not allow you two to be together. As painful as it is, you lived with that reality in the past seven years when things didn't go well and the two of you went separate ways.

Up until now, no one could explain what happened, how it ended when it didn't even start. All of your friends asked you to move on, to forget about him and open up you heart to someone new but how can you do that when all your life, Jackson is the only person you ever loved?

The first years were the stage of in denial. You kept thinking the Jackson will come back. That one day, you will hear a knock on you door and when you open it, it’s Jackson and you will be back in each other’s embrace.

But you got tired of waiting. Waiting for something that will never happen. So you decided you had enough. When an opportunity to travel the world and came at your door, you immediately took it. You needed that distraction.

And it helped a lot—a lot more than you expected. Meeting people around the world made you realize that there is more to the world than your pathetic heartbreak. Soon, you became happy—contented of what you have and what you’re doing. You’re lucky you get to do what you want while actually exploring the world when majority of people you age are stuck in a job they don't want and paying them less than what they deserve.

Slowly, you became that person—the ideal millennial—the one that has everything under control. No one is responsible for your happiness beside yourself. You are finally happy.

Until now. Until the one you tried so hard to move on from came running to you, embracing you like there's no tomorrow. And just like that, you realized, you have never really moved on. You just got distracted but deep down, your heart is still hoping for a miracle. You didn't really realize you are still waiting until Jackson actually came back.

You could feel Jackson’s eyes looking at you.

"What?" you asked looking up from your ramyeon cup.

Jackson just smiled at you. It was bittersweet, like the smile you give someone before saying goodbye. You felt your heart sank at the sight.

"I'm sorry," Jackson started. "I'm sorry for everything that had happened. I didn't—"

You are quick to stop him, sticking out a finger in the air.

"Stop." You uttered. "It has been, what, six? Seven years? Are we gonna ruin this just like this?" There was agony and fear in your voice. Fear that he might actually stop this. "I missed my bestfriend, you know."

Jackson just stared at you for a while, probably because of disbelief or surprise but a smile was quick to flash in face.

"I've got an idea." Jackson said before pulling out his phone from his pocket and typing something. His face glows up after reading something "Five-twenty." he mumbled.

"What?" You asked. You don't know what he meant.

But he didn't bother to answer. Instead, he took the chopsticks away from your hand and helped you get up.

"Let's go. We've got no time." Jackson said as you two leave the store.

"What? Where are we going?" You asked, confused.

"Trust me." Jackon said. He really didn't have to promise. You trust him with all your heart and soul.

After a few minutes of walking, you found yourselves in a bus stop.

While waiting, you gave Jackson a puzzling look. You have no idea what he is up to.

"Just follow me." Jackson answered with a grin.

As if right on cue, a bus stopped in front of you and you quickly hopped in.

The bus ride wasn't that long but you couldn't help but to fall asleep, besides, it's almost three in the morning and you haven't got any sleep since eight the night before. When you woke up, you found your head lying on Jackson’s shoulder—who's lost in his own dreams—and a jacket is draped over you.

You unknowingly smiled. Oh, how you missed this. This is just like your field trip rides during high school that turned into everyday bus commute when you entered college together. It used to be your favorite thing then. You two did everything there—from eating, laughing at nonsense things, to arguing and not talking to each other the entire ride—literally everything. Now, it's just your favorite memory. Never in your wildest dreams that you thought this will ever happen again—in a foreign bus, in a country you dear the most.

A few minutes later, Jackson opened his eyes and almost jumped when he realized that you were on the stop where you’re supposed to get off. He wasn't able to explain anything and just took your hand, dragging you out of the bus.

Both of you are panting when you got off.

"You should have told me we're getting off!" you said.

"I fell asleep!" Jackson defended.

It's so weird to have such arguments just a few hours after reuniting. It feels so normal, like your back to your sixteen-year-old selves picking fights from the tiniest things.

A few more minutes later, another bus stopped and Jackson went inside without saying a word, luckily, you are quick to follow.

The bus was almost empty with only three other passengers inside. Jackson stood beside on of the seats in the left column waiting for you so that you can seat beside the window—you have always loved to be seated there. But instead, you went to seat on the right column.

Jackson shook his head as he takes his seat. The trip was a bit shorter than the previous one. Less than an hour later, Jackson stood and went to the bus's door as the bus stops in a shed, you quickly followed him.

You got off at a small town with a few houses in it. Jackson continued walking forward while you are slowly walking behind him.

You didn't mind being left behind. You’re showing some attitude since you’re still annoyed at Jackson from a while ago or probably because of deeper reasons, you won’t admit.

Jackson slowed down his own pace so he can walk with you. A few meters more and you two are walking side by side, your hands brushing slightly with every step you take.

"I miss you." Jackson carefully said as if he hadn't said that a while ago.

Your heart skipped a beat. All of a sudden, you couldn't take hold of what is happening again. In the weirdest, most random turn of events, you have come across your first love—your only love and now you’re walking under the dark sky as the sun gives hints of light in this dawn. Is this really happening? You asked yourself for probably the hundredth time today, still unable to take grip of the reality.

You wanted to take the hand that's lightly brushing at yours so badly but something stops you. You can't explain, but there's something pulling you away from all these.

But he's here. Jackson is here. He's beside you making lame jokes, referencing your not so distant past. It's so surreal. But the warmth of his voice, his smile that makes her weak in her knees—everything is telling you that this is real.

You only got a few more hours before your flight and you don't know what to do. Even how your heart will be the moment you enter the plane. You don't know yet. Something inside you tells you that it is going to break your heart again. But your’e holding onto Jackson—his warm voice and gentle smile. You keep telling yourself that however this ends, you’ll take this memory with you.

After about half an hour of walking, your heart almost stopped beating at the sight before you. You two are on a beach with the perfect view of the sun slowly rising. If there's one more thing more surreal than everything happening right now, it is the beauty of this place that leaves you in awe.

You glanced at Jackson, having a hard time finding words to explain the ecstatic feeling you have right now and Jackson is answering you with the same astonished smile.

Jackson sat on the shore and tapped the space beside him asking you to seat beside him. You quickly did, not minding that the sand is a bit damp and that it will ruin the shorts you’re wearing.

You two sat there in silence just admiring the view before them.

"I miss you too." You answered, glancing at Jackson.

Jackson turned to you. And for the first time since bumping into each other, your eyes locked. You are staring at each other as if there's no seven years gap between you. You are looking straight into Jackson’s eyes telling him everything you failed to say and wish to say. That you misses him everyday; that you regret not giving yourself to him; that you still love him—that you never stopped loving him. That all these years, it's still him. It has only been Jackson.

You unknowingly lean to Jackson, closing the gap between the two of you. You body is acting faster than your brain. Am I really going to kiss him? You thought to yourself. You are answered by your own movement when you found you face only inches away from Jackson’s.

It was only then you realized that Jackson’s eyes are telling a different story.

"No." Jackson protested as he stood, regret and guilt evident in his voice. "Oh my god, I'm sorry."

"What? What do you mean?" You asked having no clue of what Jackson is talking about. "You didn't do anything yet."

"I'm sorry. This is so wrong. Sorry." Jackson uttered, shaking his head. The sound of your name in his voice is making you weak.

"What are you saying, Jackson?" You repeated, a bit impatient. Your chest feeling tighter and tighter as anxiety builds up

Jackson took a deep breath, looking for the strength to continue.

You anxiously waited for Jackson to continue. What's wrong? Words pound in your head.

Jackson couldn't look at you. You are getting more and more anxious.

"Jackson!" You cried when you can't deal with it anymore. "What the heck is wrong?!"

Jackson turned away, avoiding all possible eye contact.

"I-" he slowly spoke. "I'm getting married in a month."

Your world shattered before your eyes. What the fuck? What the fuck? What the actual fuck?

You wanted to scream, to curse Jackson, hurt him, even punch him. But no words are coming out of your mouth. Your throat is suddenly dry, tears are forming in your eyes. You quickly turned away, not wanting Jackson to see you cry.

It was as if thorns are wrapping your heart, it hurts so much that you’re feeling actual pain in your chest and your stomach is swirling, you suddenly felt nauseated.

"I'm so sorry." Jackson repeated, kneeling in front of you. The sincerity in his apology is so evident that you couldn't get angry.

Besides, it is not like Jackson fooled you. He didn't tell you he has feelings for you either. You just assumed that meeting him again means getting back together. But it isn't. This time, you are the one to break your own heart.

Jackson is kneeling in front of you, taking your hand in to his, carefully wrapping it in his warm hands as if to comfort you.

How can he be this cruel? How dare he comfort you if he's also the reason your heart is breaking?

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Jackson is massaging you palm now trying so hard to comfort the sobbing mess that you are.

But you couldn't take it anymore, you’re embarrassed and hurt.

"Stop." You tried to whisper. "Just stop it, please."

Jackson didn't even flinch and is still trying to comfort you.

"Stop this, Jackson!" You cried. "How can you do this when you're exactly the reason why I'm hurting? Please, Jackson. Please." You pleaded, tears continuously flowing down your cheeks

Jackson realized how you must be feeling so he slowly stood and walked away, letting you drown in you tears. You needed this. You need to let it all out to make yourself free.

You still couldn't believe how this situation unfold. How can destiny be this cruel? What did you do to deserve this? Did you really deserve to be hurt this much? Didn't you ever deserve to be happy?

Thousands of questions run through your mind. You thought they were starting all over again. Hell, you hoped for nothing. For the past hours, it's just you. You didn't realize that Jackson is not looking at you the same way, that he has never held your hand dearly, that your hug was completely platonic—like how you would hug a friend you haven't seen in a long time.

A friend.

Friend.

You had seven years. Seven long fucking years and never did you realize that all those times, it was just you. It was just you moving on from him. Because how can someone move on from something he wasn't even stuck on in the first place? Sure you were each other's puppy love but after years, when you’re all grown up, things changed and it was only you. You’re left alone. It turns out, you realized, you were the only on loving, it was never Jackson. It hurts like hell realizing it now but somehow, you thought you needed this. You needed to get slap hurt in the face to come to your senses. You needed to get hurt so bad to realize it is time to let go.

It's time to let Jackson go. It is time to let yourself go.

As the sun slowly rises, you stood up, wiping tears from you puffy eyes. You took a deep breath before walking. You’re ready. You’re ready to face Jackson. You’re ready to move on.

It didn't take you much time to find Jackson in one bench just near the road. You took another deep breath letting it all go. The buts and what ifs—everything that is keeping yourself from moving forward. Slowly, you approached Jackson.

"Let's go." You said softly. "We both got a flight to catch."

You didn't have a choice but to come back to the airport with Jackson or else you’ll probably get lost and miss your flight. Besides, you didn't want Jackson to think he's wrong. It's not his fault that he can't return the love and it's not your fault either that you fell in love with your best friend.

You took a cab back to the airport instead of the bus. The whole ride was silent. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. You desperately want to get off the ride while Jackson just wanted to make you feel fine. When will he stop being so nice?

"So is that why you're here? In Korea?" You blurted out, surprised with your sudden question too. "Are you marrying a Korean girl or something?"

Instead of answering, Jackson just looked at you in astonishment because you are right. He is marrying a Korean he met in one cruise about three years ago.

"So I was right." You uttered turning back at the window again.

 

 

It was quarter past six when you arrived at the airport, less than an hour before Jackson’s flight back to home.

For some reasons you can't explain, you decided to walk with Jackson to the check-in counter. Probably to say goodbye. Finally.

After checking in, Jackson walked back to you before leaving.

"I'm sorry." Jackson started. "For tonight, for the past years, for everything."

You just smiled weakly, shaking your head. It was weak but it was genuine. "No need to be sorry, Jackson. This is nobody's fault."

You two just stood there for a while, no one is speaking.

"I'm glad I bumped into you today." You said, breaking the silence. "I'm glad tonight happened. I'm glad everything happened.”

Instead of answering, Jackson just carefully wrapped his arms around you. It was so tight you almost felt crying again. You hugged him back for a while but was quick to let go. This is enough.

“Have a safe flight home.” You whispered.

When Jackson felt you breaking the hug, he let go too, dropping his arms down at your arms before leaning closer to plant a kiss on your forehead.

And that was it. That made tears fall in your cheeks. It was bittersweet, so you smiled at Jackson when he pulled away.

"Bye. I'll see you around." Jackson said.

You just smiled warmly as Jackson turn to leave.

"Jackson!" He was already a few steps away when you called him.

Slowly, Jackon turned around, waiting for you.

"Did you..." You trailed off. "Did you ever love me?"

Jackson’s expression changed, it looked almost sympathetic.

"Of course," he finally answered. "I love you with all my heart. You know that."

You knew exactly what Jackon meant. Of course you know he loved her but it was just lying in that almost. No matter how much Jackson loved you, it was never enough. He never loved you the way you did.

You flashed another bittersweet smile. "Goodbye, Jackson. I love you too." You said before turning you back at Jackson and walking forward, not even waiting for him to answer.

You walked away without looking back as tears endlessly fall through you cheeks for the second time in the last two hours. You’re crying again and you know this isn't the last time you’ll cry. More tears will fall and you’re ready. If you have to cry a river in order to move on, you will. You know you got this. Especially when you know that you got friends who always got your back and will cry with you or give you a pep talk whenever you need one.

After seven long years, you are finally ready. Ready to let go. You’re done denying, you’re done hoping. This time, it's all about you and you own happiness. You’re done hurting yourseld. You’re done with your layover and off to continue to your journey. Who knows, you might be ready to fall in love again. You can never really tell when it comes to love, especially when you’re off to the city of love, Prague.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 'recycled' fic lol I posted a different version on my wattpad last year. This was very personal fic and I thought to I'd share this to you all. 
> 
> I hope you liked and please don't hate me if it's shitty 
> 
> Thank you! <3


End file.
